


Brothers

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [285]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, gay slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Barney overstays his welcome at the tower.</p><p>(Also, I couldn't think of a better title.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> “He needs to go.”

“He’s overstayed his welcome.”

“We do not enjoy his company.”

“And frankly, he’s a douche.”

“He touched my stuff. Nobody touches my stuff. That’s, like, my one rule.”

“Clint, he managed to piss off every single one of the Avengers and JARVIS, which quite frankly I did not know was possible, in the span of 4 days. It’s been 2 weeks.”

Clint sighed and put his head in his hand to hide his groan. “I know. I know.” He looked up to see every Avenger and Phil staring at him. “He’s just having a tough time. He needs some time to get back on his feet.”

“Yeah, well, he’s not spending that time in my tower.” Tony crossed his arms. “Book a hotel. Send him to Vegas. I really don’t care. I just want him out of here.”

“C’mon guys, don’t be like this.” Clint begged. He knew Barney was a little shit and it took some time to get used to his brand of wit, which, if Clint was being honest, was not really all that charming. “I can’t just throw my brother out on the street like that. He’s my family.”

“Well Clint, no offense, but your family seriously needs an attitude adjustment.” Natasha added.

“He almost made me hulk out last night. God knows the other guy wants to weigh in on this.” Bruce pulled a face at the memory.

Clint cringed. “What did he do?”

“He visited me at my lab, talked to me about going back ‘out there’ saying something about me not getting any younger, and then he mixed who knows what with who knows what. One thing led to another and ‘Boom!’.” Bruce made an explosions action with his hands. “I haven’t even finished cleaning up to determine what substances he used.”

“I guess that explains why he’s…. tanner.” Clint commented.

“Tanner? Clint, the man is like a giant oompa-loompa. He’s orange.” Steve told him to which Tony and Thor snickered like the children they are.

Phil sat down next to him and placed a comforting arm around his shoulders. “We know he’s your brother and that you’d do anything for him. We just think there’s a bigger possibility of us killing him if he stays with us.”

—

Barney turned to the sound of the door opening to find Clint. “Hey, Clint. Check this out. I found this article saying that one of the Avengers might be gay. Who is it? Tell me. Wait, no. Let me guess. It’s Stark, isn’t it? No wait, It’s Widow. Please tell me it’s Widow. That’d be so hot.” 

“Barney-”

“If it’s any of the others, then I don’t wanna know ‘coz that’s just plain wrong.” Barney made a show of shivering. “Can you imagine it? Two guys doing the nasty? UGH.”

“Barney.”

“I mean, if it’s two girls, then I’m fine with it, because again, HOT. Especially if I’m in the middle, if you know what I mean. but two guys? No thank you.”

“Barney!”

“What? Sheesh.” Barney frowned at him. “You don;t have to yell. I’m right here.” 

Clint took a deep breath in and rushed through the words. “You need to get out.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Barney shrugged.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, not that Stark’s toys aren’t fun and all, but a guy could go crazy staying here all cooped up. Where are we going?”

“No, I mean-” Clint shook his head and sighed. “I meant you need to leave. Indefinitely.” 

“You’re kicking me out?” Barney seemed surprised.

“The team decided.” Clint shrugged.

“And what? You just nodded along? You didn’t even fight for me? What kind of brother are you?” Barney hissed.

“I tried to! You made the case all on your own. For every argument that I won, they had five more lined up. There’s a limit to how long they’ll eat up the ‘He’s family’ card. And that was 4 days in.”

Barney was silent for a moment before he raised his hands in defeat. “Fine. I’ll leave. Tell your fairy friends no thanks for the hospitality.”

Clint went toe to toe with him. Barney might be family, and he might be older than Clint, but he will not stand for his friends disrespected like this. “They’re not fairies. You want to take that back?”

“Oh yeah? Then why does that article say that they are?”

“That’s a stupid article, Barney. The person who wrote it is pathetic and bored and probably has nothing to do better with their lives than speculate how other people live their lives. Besides, there’s nothing wrong with being gay.”

“How can you say that with a straight face? ‘There’s nothing wrong with being gay’. Yeah right. The only reason why a man would willingly allow himself to be fucked by another man is because he’s a perv. You know that.”

“That’s wrong, Barney. People fall in love with other people all the time, regardless of gender.”

Barney scoffed. “How would you know?”

“Because I’m in love with Phil.” Clint confessed. He never actually planned to tell Barney, but his brother just infuriated him sometimes. 

“You’re- what?”

“I’m in love with Phil. I have been for years. I’ve been in love with him even before we started having sex. So obviously, it’s possible to have more than sex on your mind when you’re gay.”

“You- how long have you been- I mean-” Barney tried and failed to articulate.

“I’ve known since I was 14. But of course I never told you since you had such a strong abhorrence towards  _‘my kind’_.”

“Clint- I’d never-” Barney breathed in and sighed deeply. “I’d never hate you, okay? Fai- Gay or not, I don’t care. You’re my brother. I mean, I’d rather you not tell me about your conquests because I still don’t… you know. But you have to know that I love you for who you are.”

Clint was silent for a second before muttering, “Thanks.” He sighed. “Listen, about the living condition thing. I have an apartment. It’s a little over 2 months since I was last there, so the place might not exactly be 5-star but it’s got a bed. You can stay there for as long as you like. As long as you pay the bills.” 

Barney clapped his shoulder, “Thanks.” and moved to the closet to gather his belongings. “You know, being gay sort of explains how you keep striking out with all those strippers I sent you.” 

Clint groaned. He can see his future and it’s Barney bragging about how he has a gay brother so he can’t possibly be homophobic. Even though he is. And an asshole. And sometimes an idiot. But he’s Clint’s brother, and he loves him anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/127324437066/i-have-the-biggest-fucking-headache-its-not-even)


End file.
